The Lonely Mountain
by Jules in Neverland
Summary: Kristoff y Anna van a casarse, al tiempo que extraños sucesos asolan Arendelle, como la aparición de extraños cambios meteorológicos de tonalidad mágica y oscura. Al mismo tiempo, Elsa deberá descubrir el origen de sus poderes, al tiempo que hace frente a esta nueva amenaza oscura junto con Kristoff, Anna y Olaf. Rating T sólo por si las moscas, quizá haya algún capi algo subidito.
1. Chapter 1

**The Lonely Mountain**

Anna y Kristoff van a casarse, mientras tanto, Elsa descubre por qué ella tiene sus poderes, ya que es la primera en la familia con ellos, y una nueva magia, más oscura y poderosa de la que jamás hayan conocido, se acerca.

Este fanfic está basado en la película de Disney "Frozen" por tanto, los personajes y otros nombres o descripciones que use y sean de la película, son sólo un préstamo para escribir como tantos otros autores, no me adueño de la historia original y los derechos de Frozen pertenecen a Walt Disney Pictures. Sin embargo, la trama de este fic y el resto de términos (los que no son comunes a Frozen) si me pertenecen y son obra mía, cualquier parecido con otro fic es puramente casual y no doy permiso a la divulgación de esta historia o copia, me da igual el minúsculo cambio que le metas para justificar que sea tuya, sólo está en y para su traducción o publicación en otros sitios, se deberá pedir mi consentimiento previo. Gracias.

Dicho esto, espero que la historia os guste. He intentado ser lo más exacta y precisa posible sobretodo en términos de edades (sin sacarme ninguna así como así), y para mi disfrute incluir numerosas descripciones detalladas, pues me gusta que cada cual pueda imaginarse el mundo en su cabeza, como una película, y así poderse meter por completo en la historia. También he hecho esfuerzos en mantener una correcta ortografía, según la RAE de gramática española.

**Capítulo 1:**

Kristoff sacudió a la durmiente Anna. Su novia era capaz de sumirse en el más profundo de los sueños y tardar más horas de lo habitual en levantarse, pero ese día no podía quedarse dormida. Kristoff no estaba dispuesto a permitirle ese lujo, no ese día tan especial, el día que llevaban dos años saliendo. Dos largos y pacíficos años en el reino de Arendelle, sin nevadas imprevistas, sin nada fuera de lo habitual, y con la magia perfectamente controlada por su reina, que la dejaba fluir por el reino haciéndola común, habitual, pero siempre sorprendente, elaborando pistas de hielo de la nada, muñecos de nieve que ayudaban en las tiendas o en cualquier sitio donde pudieran ayudar, incluso Olaf contaba ya con un montón de amigos, además de los ciudadanos corrientes, que le consideraban uno más.

Habían sido dos años tranquilos y llenos de paz y prosperidad desde que un día el verano se convirtiera en invierno y la reina desapareciera sin más. Dos años desde que Anna se vengase de Hans mandándolo tras las verjas de su propia celda y descubriera el verdadero amor a manos de Kristoff, dos años juntos haciéndose eternos. Elsa había gobernado sabiamente y mantenido relaciones comerciales prósperas con los reinos cercanos que se habían mantenido fieles a Arendelle durante el invierno accidental, y cortado por completo las relaciones con Weselton, reino que ni le interesaba ni le gustaba lo más mínimo.

Anna entreabrió los ojos y contempló al chico con expresión cansada, pero formulando una ligera sonrisa lentamente, y acarició con aire perezoso los mechones rubios antes de darle un suave beso en los labios.

—Anna, ¿acaso no sabes qué día es? —susurró Kristoff medio atontado por el beso, en tono burlón y con una sonrisita, al pensar que su novia, la princesa Anna de Arendelle, como siempre no sabía en qué día vivía.

—Por supuesto que sé qué día es hoy —replicó Anna en tono sabihondo incorporándose de la cama con una sonrisa amplia de suficiencia—. Hoy es el día en el que me traes el desayuno a la cama, ¿cierto?

Kristoff la miró y abrió los ojos ampliamente mirando la bandeja con el desayuno que había dejado en la mesa para la pelirroja.

—Pero cómo... ¿cómo lo has sabido? —Anna le guiñó un ojo y se llevó una tostada a los labios— Bueno, de cualquier forma, ¡vístete, deprisa! Y come rápido, ya tendrás tiempo a llenar el estómago a mediodía.

—¿A qué tanta prisa? —replicó Anna.

—Anna, hoy es nuestro aniversario —la miró con una mezcla de tristeza y diversión en el rostro.

—Oh —Anna dejó la tostada a mitad de camino de su boca y le abrazó—. Lo siento, lo olvidé... pero es que el tiempo pasa tan rápido cuando una es feliz —le sonrió y ante aquellos brillantes y enormes ojos azules Kristoff no pudo hacer otra cosa que besarla.

—De acuerdo, pero date prisa. Tengo una sorpresa.

Veinte minutos más tarde, ambos cabellos volaban con el viento, la pareja montada en el trineo que Sven manejaba hábilmente a través de la nieve, las montañas y los árboles. Finalmente, tras un largo paseo, Kristoff detuvo el viaje a la altura de un acantilado que se extendía por encima de ellos, a través de las rocas de la pared que formaba, Kristoff señaló una especie de escalera natural que las rocas habían formado, y, dejando a Sven con unas zanahorias, cogió una mochila, se la puso en la ancha espalda, y ayudó a la princesa a trepar por allí. Poco después, ambos estaban en una pequeña meseta, desde la cual se contemplaba a la perfección el reino de Arendelle bajo sus pies. La meseta era pequeña, y no tenía poco más que nos árboles nevados grandes y robustos, unas cuantas flores cubiertas de nieve, y una manta que Kristoff estaba colocando en el suelo, a los pies de uno de los robustos árboles. Anna se había quedado maravillada con las espléndidas vistas de Noruega, y la extensión de cielo y nubes que pasaban sobre sus cabezas. Kristoff carraspeó y sonrió mirándola. Al girarse, Anna contempló un fabuloso picnic que había montado el hombre de las nieves en escaso tiempo, y su estómago rugió, ante lo cual ambos rieron. Anna se sentó junto a Kristoff y le besó.

—¡Oh, Kristoff! ¡Es magnífico!

El hombre volvió a reír, y permaneció unos segundos atontado y maravillado con la belleza y gestos un tanto infantiles de la pelirroja, seguidamente, la observó sonreírle -ante lo cual pudo jurar que se le derritió el cerebro, pese al frío- y comenzar a comer.

—¡Kristoff! ¿No quieres nada?

Reaccionó repentinamente y sonrió besando a la chica en la mejilla y llevándose distraídamente un pedazo de pastel a la boca, riendo -y casi atragantándose- cuando la chica dio un estridente chillido al ver el enorme bizcocho de chocolate que la esperaba, y comenzó a devorarlo sin más miramientos.

—¡Anna, espera, despacio!

Pero ya era tarde, Anna se había llevado un enorme pedazo a la boca y poco después, se tornaba morada y tosía acaloradamente, Kristoff se apresuró en hacerle la maniobra Heimlich y Anna escupió pedacitos de tarta... y algo centelleó en el aire, como un destello, Kristoff se lanzó y lo cogió en el aire. Dándole la espalda a la chica, frotó el objeto para limpiarlo apresuradamente.

—¿Kristoff? ¿qué es eso? ¿qué me escondes?

Kristoff se giró y de rodillas, abrió la mano, mostrando un precioso anillo plateado, con un diamante en el centro y Anna abrió la boca formando una perfecta "o" y desorbitó tanto los ojos, que por un momento al chico le dio la impresión de estar contemplando el cielo.

—Anna... —tragó saliva, nervioso, y la miró fijamente a los ojos—. Jamás he conocido a una persona como tú, alguien tan alegre, empática, optimista y valiente. Tú me enseñaste lo que es el amor, y me mostraste personas mucho mejores a las que yo he conocido nunca. Tú me robaste la soledad que me asfixiaba y me confortaste con tu amor. Sé que yo no soy ningún príncipe, ni tengo mucho que darte, más que mi infinito amor por ti, pero aún así... ¿me harías el gran honor de ser mi esposa?

La cara de perplejidad de Anna poco a poco se fue transformando en una expresión de una alegría tan grande, que comenzó a mover los labios sin decir nada, sin poderse expresar, y Kristoff sonrió al ver una lágrima deslizarse solitaria por las sonrosadas mejillas de la princesa.

—Yo... eh... uh... ahm... —Anna sacudió la cabeza y le miró con una sonrisa radiante—. ¡Por supuesto que quiero casarme contigo! —y sin pensarlo dos veces, se abalanzó contra Kristoff, que tuvo que sostener el anillo para evitar tirarlo, abrió mucho los ojos, y finalmente los cerró abrazándola al tiempo que caía de espaldas contra la nieve. Anna comenzó a sollozar y le miró sentada sobre él con una gran sonrisa, comenzando a besarle repetidamente, y antes de que pudiera hablar más, le quitó el anillo de la mano y se lo puso en el dedo, elevando la mano contra el cielo azul para contemplarlo, y el diamante destelleó ante la mirada de ambos—. Soy tan feliz, Kristoff...

El hombre sonrió y la besó, Anna apartó la mirada del anillo y le miró sonriente rodeando su cuello con los brazos y rozando su nariz contra la suya.

—Te prometo que nunca más volverás a tener frío —susurró Kristoff contra sus labios, hundiéndose en el océano azul de su mirada sin temor a ahogarse.

—Bueno, ahora mismo tengo algo de frío... —comentó Anna con un guiño.

—Eso lo puedo arreglar —Kristoff le dirigió una sonrisa picara y apretó los labios de ella contra los de él, dejándose caer de nuevo sobre la nieve, fundiéndose en una cálida danza de lenguas. Repentinamente fueron interrumpidos por un gran estruendo y levantaron la mirada, asustados.

Una gran neblina de un gris oscuro cubría el horizonte y avanzaba hacia ellos a toda velocidad, derribando árboles, rocas y todo cuanto pillaba a su paso. Anna no reaccionó, pero Kristoff la subió a su hombro levantándose a toda velocidad, tiró de la manta del suelo, y se tiró de la meseta, aterrizando en el trineo con un quejido, Anna se abrazó a él asustada, oyendo el estruendo cada vez más cerca, y, a la vez que Kristoff apremiaba a Sven para que corriera como nunca, abrigó a Anna con la manta.

—¡Corre Sven, regresemos al castillo, más rápido, Sven! —gritaba Kristoff sin parar. Anna mantenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados sobre uno de los hombros del chico, y lentamente levantó la cabeza y contempló la neblina, que de alguna forma se había convertido en una avalancha, cerniéndose sobre ellos. Bajaban la ladera en picado a toda velocidad, hasta que de algún modo se desviaron del camino de ida y en lugar de seguir el camino, dieron contra un acantilado. Kristoff no tuvo tiempo a parar y Sven tampoco, por lo que volaron por encima del río del fondo del acantilado a sus pies... y aterrizaron en tierra firme. Sven se detuvo en seco y a causa de la tracción, el trineo se giró, por lo que el trío contempló la avalancha caer por el acantilado y la niebla esfumarse lentamente, dejando un mar de árboles caídos y animales muertos en el suelo.

—¿Qué... qué ha sido eso? —murmuró Anna con voz ahogada.

—No lo sé, pero volvamos deprisa a informar a la reina —respondió Kristoff con voz grave—. Esto no me gusta un pelo... ¡a prisa Sven, vamos a hacerle una visita a Su Majestad la Reina Elsa de Arendell!

No tardaron en reincorporarse al camino y poco después, entraban apresuradamente en la ciudad, avanzando a toda velocidad por las calles. Finalmente se detuvieron ante las puertas del castillo -ahora abiertas de par en par y custodiadas por un par de guardas en los miraban sorprendidos- Kristoff saltó fuera del trineo y ayudó a su temblorosa _prometida_ a salir también. Seguidamente, separó a Sven del trineo y lo dejó ir a buscar comida mientras corría corría con Anna de la mano al interior del castillo, atravesando a toda velocidad la pequeña plaza -convertida en pista de patinaje y coronada con un par de fuentes- que se situaba entre las puertas del castillo y las puertas del edificio principal.

Jadeando, pararon ante Kai.

—Necesitamos ver a mi hermana inmediatamente —dijo Anna con tono autoritario.

—Su Majestad está reunida en estos momentos, princesa.

—¿Dónde? —preguntó Kristoff.

—En la sala de reuniones pero me ha pedido expresamente que no se la moleste... ¡princesa! —ya era tarde, ambos habían salido corriendo a través de largos pasillos en dirección al gran salón donde organizaban las reuniones. Irrumpieron en la habitación y tanto la reina como todos los consejeros reales y representantes comerciales de reinos de toda Noruega interrumpieron sus conversaciones y les miraron fijamente, la reina, con una mezcla de enfado y confusión, se puso en pie mirando a su hermana fijamente. El resto guardaron silencio.

La sala de reuniones era una sala rectangular, amplia, con grandes ventanales que daban al patio de la pista de patinaje, coronadas por grandes cortinas de seda azules. Tanto las paredes como el suelo eran de brillante madera, el suelo tenía una gran alfombra con leones y las paredes estaban cubiertas de grandes cuadros con personalidades como Juana de Arco, Roald Amundsen, Colin Archer, Klas Pontus Ardnoldson y diversos miembros de familias reales importantes. El cuadro más grande, presidiendo la sala tras la reina, lo protagonizaban los padres de Elsa y Anna, los anteriores reyes de Arendelle. En el centro de la sala, había una gran mesa de madera, larga y ovalada, con cómodos y mullidos asientos con cojines a su alrededor para todos, y un sillón grande para la reina. La mesa tenía un gran mantel azul con borlas y adornos plateados, con una gran "A" en el centro.

—¿Pero, qué...? ¡Anna, Kristoff! ¡¿Creéis que estas son formas de interrumpir una importante reunión?! —les reprendió Su Majestad.

—Elsa, tenemos que hablar muy urgentemente contigo, no hay tiempo que perder —anunció Anna con voz alta y clara, sin titubear, el tono firme y la mirada seria y fría, contemplando fijamente a su hermana.

Detectando la mirada tan fría y seria de su hermana y su tono serio, Elsa se percató de que no era cualquier asunto y empalideció apretando los puños y caminando hacia ellos. Llegando a la puerta, se giró para contemplar a los presentes.

—Estimados señores, si me disculpan, imagino que esta interrupción debe tratarse de algo realmente importante como para suspender la reunión. Si no tienen inconveniente, nos veremos la semana que viene. Y vosotros —miró a su hermana y al que ya era como su hermano— venid conmigo.

Salieron de la sala y caminaron a paso apresurado hasta la biblioteca, que era la sala más cercana para hablar en privacidad. Una vez dentro, Elsa cerró la puerta y congeló la cerradura para asegurarse de que no volvían a ser interrumpidos, y se sentaron en los sillones. La biblioteca era de las habitaciones más largas del castillo. Tenía dos plantas de altura, con un par de sendas escaleras de caracol para pasar de una a otra, grandes ventanales con sus respectivas cortinas, alfombras, y sofás y sillones con mesitas en todos lados. Había pocos cuadros, pues la mayoría de las paredes estaban cubiertas por altas estanterías abarrotadas de libros, que llegaban hasta el techo. La iluminación la componían algunas lamparitas y una gran lámpara de araña en el techo.

—Elsa, tenemos un gran problema, Kristoff y yo hemos visto algo, tienes que verlo, Arendelle corre grave peligro si no...

—Anna, Anna, despacio. No importa el poco tiempo que uses para contármelo si no logro sacar nada en claro. Empezad por el principio.

—Anna y yo hemos estado en las montañas, Elsa, en la meseta del oeste, cerca del lago de Antwerden. Y allí pasan cosas raras, primero vimos una gran neblina que se movía muy rápido, me parece que venía de la gran montaña del oeste, al otro lado del río.

—Y la neblina con forme se acercaba a nosotros lo arrasaba todo a su paso, Elsa, todo, hasta los árboles, fue cargándose de nieve y rocas a su paso y desembocó en una gran avalancha... nosotros nos salvamos porque Sven fue capaz de sobrevolar un acantilado —contó Anna a toda velocidad. Elsa los miró boquiabierta, con los ojos desorbitados y el ceño fruncido. Seguidamente aporrearon la puerta.

—¡Reina Elsa, ha pasado algo en el bosque, tiene que venir!

—¡Voy! Debe de ser lo que me estáis contando. ¿Vosotros estáis bien?

—Sí, nosotros sí, pero una buena parte del campo ha quedado arrasado, los árboles tirados, animales muertos... —dio un gemido ahogado—. ¡Kristoff, los trolls!

—Ellos están bien Anna, viven al norte —se apresuró a tranquilizarla Kristoff—. Elsa, parecía algo oscuro... algo mágicamente oscuro —susurró Kristoff mirando a la reina.

—Me haré cargo, gracias por informar, tengo que ir a ver qué más saben —Elsa se levantó descongelando la puerta. Anna había estado ocultando su anillo todo el tiempo, ya habría tiempo para eso—. Os buscaré en un minuto. —dijo Elsa antes de salir.

CONTINUARÁ...


	2. Chapter 2

**The Lonely Mountain**

Anna y Kristoff van a casarse, mientras tanto, Elsa descubre por qué ella tiene sus poderes, ya que es la primera en la familia con ellos, y una nueva magia, más oscura y poderosa de la que jamás hayan conocido, se acerca.

"Este fanfic está basado en la película de Disney "Frozen" por tanto, los personajes y otros nombres o descripciones que use y sean de la película, son sólo un préstamo para escribir como tantos otros autores, no me adueño de la historia original y los derechos de Frozen pertenecen a Walt Disney Pictures. Sin embargo, la trama de este fic y el resto de términos (los que no son comunes a Frozen) si me pertenecen y son obra mía, cualquier parecido con otro fic es puramente casual y no doy permiso a la divulgación de esta historia o copia, me da igual el minúsculo cambio que le metas para justificar que sea tuya, sólo está en y para su traducción o publicación en otros sitios, se deberá pedir mi consentimiento previo. Gracias."

**Capítulo 2:**

Los minutos pasaban a toda velocidad, cada segundo parecía hacerse eterno cuando cada milésima contaba con gran importancia. Su Majestad la Reina Elsa de Arendelle había sido informada por sus informadores de que se estaban generando unas grandes heladas en la zona oeste, acompañadas con vientos, y lluvias. Los lobos de la zona se habían vuelto más agresivos que de costumbre y numerosos trabajadores de la zona oeste habían viajado hasta la ciudad para informar de los destrozos de sus locales de madera, recibir atención médica y quejarse de la desaparición de la fauna de la zona. La flora, así mismo, se marchitaba bajo grandes toneladas de nieve, que se tornaba de un gris oscuro, y el silencio del oeste era tan siniestro como oscuro.

En el patio, pista de hielo ya derretida, un pequeño grupo de expedición se preparaba para el largo viaje. Kristoff, muy abrigado y con una robusta mochila a la espalda, colocaba una silla de montar especialmente elaborada para renos en Sven, que se erguía en todo su tamaño, orgulloso, mirando desafiante a los otros caballos, mientras su dueño aseguraba algunas bolsitas de tela con algunas provisiones, una manta enrollada y una cantimplora tras el sillín. No podían llevar el trineo porque les ralentizaría. A su lado, Anna ya estaba montada en su caballo, con sus provisiones tras el sillín y la capa al viento.

—Sigo pensando que deberías quedarte, podría ser peligroso —Kristoff la miró de soslayo.

—Precisamente por eso, Kristoff, ¿cómo voy a quedarme mientras mi hermana y mi -bajó el volumen- futuro esposo se van? ¿cómo voy a quedarme y esperar?

—Pero si algo le pasara a tu hermana, ¡tú eres la única heredera!

—Kristoff —le miró con seriedad—. Ya lo hemos discutido mil veces, contigo, con la reina y con todos los consejeros, no perdamos más el tiempo —dicho esto, ayudó a Olaf a subirse en su caballo, tras ella, y se aseguró de que las manos de madera estuvieran bien sujetas a su cintura—. Kai y Gerda ayudaron a papá antes de reinar Elsa, y saben manejar esto en nuestra ausencia, se harán cargo y conocen bien a los consejeros reales como para preguntar. Esta vez es Elsa quien ha dejado gente de confianza. Todo irá bien.

—¿Todo bien chicos? —preguntó Olaf.

—Sí —suspiró Kristoff y subió en Sven, aprovechando para darle un beso a Anna y acariciarle la mano tranquilizadoramente—. No te alejes mucho de mí, ¿vale?

—Como mandes —Anna sonrió y le besó de nuevo.

—¡Atención! —la reina Elsa había montado su caballo y los contemplaba. Además de ellos, les acompañaban un par de soldados, cada cual en su respectivo caballo—. Iremos a paso rápido, sin detenernos por ningún motivo hasta que averigüemos qué sucede. Que nadie, repito, nadie se quede atrás —con esto miró fijamente a Anna y Kristoff— por ninguna razón. Si alguien se cae del caballo o cualquier cosa, todos nos detendremos y continuaremos lo más rápido posible. Rodearemos la meseta del oeste y el lago de Antwerden y continuaremos hasta la montaña solitaria...

—¿Montaña solitaria? —susurró Anna.

—Es como los lugareños llaman a la montaña del oeste —respondió Kristoff en un susurro.

—¿Entendido? —había proseguido la reina—. ¡En marcha!

Comenzaron a trotar, la reina a la cabeza del grupo, Kristoff y Anna -con Olaf- iban codo con codo justo tras ella, y al final, los dos soldados, llevados sólo para que el pueblo no temiera por su reina y la princesa, aunque con Elsa, sobraban de buena manera, por lo que finalmente los habían usado para cargar algunas provisiones más, como comida y agua, para el viaje. Kristoff miró a Anna de reojo, preocupado, cuando comenzaron a llegar a terreno desolado, que ellos habían visitado previamente al mediodía, y había estado lleno de árboles y vida que ahora no existía. Aunque quedaban muchos árboles en pie, éstos estaban en condiciones desastrosas, y el resto del suelo estaba lleno de árboles caídos, tierra y nieve removida y cadáveres de animales muertos. Era desolador. Había hielo a diestro y siniestro, y notaban que las temperaturas bajaban con forme más se acercaban a la Montaña Solitaria, a la vez que la visibilidad disminuía, la niebla aumentaba y la brisa se hacía más fuerte, más viento, revolviéndoles el cabello. Pronto apenas veían el culo del caballo que tenían delante, apenas oían nada por el viento y tenían que ir muy despacio para asegurarse de que nadie se quedase atrás. Varias veces Elsa intentó mejorar la situación mágicamente, o hacer desaparecer la nieve que comenzaba a caer del cielo, pero los efectos apenas duraban unos segundos, era como si esa zona no le perteneciera.

—¡Alto! —anunció Elsa cuando ya casi no veían nada por mucho que hiciera, y había anochecido. Habían hecho el esfuerzo de encender alguna hoguera o prender algún palo, pero era inútil, con la nieve y el viento las llamas se apagaban enseguida. Estaban hambrientos y tiritantes de frío, pero habían llegado a lo que al menos parecía la meseta del oeste, a la que no subieron, pero se protegieron un poco del viento junto a sus paredes—. Es inútil proseguir por hoy, pero seguiremos cuando amanezca. ¡Elzior, Andos! Cuando amanezca partiréis de regreso a Arendelle, y mi hermana, Kristoff y yo proseguiremos solos, no quiero arriesgar más vidas en esto —los soldados se quejaron y murmuraron, pero fueron callados rápidamente—. Pasaremos aquí la noche y nos levantaremos en cuanto salga el sol.

—Si es que sale algún sol... —murmuró Anna para sí, bajando del caballo. A Olaf se le estaba haciendo particularmente costoso mantenerse, pues la nieve le engordaba y al ser ligero, el viento le movía con facilidad—. Olaf... ¿qué te parecería si tú también regresas al castillo? Con forme más nos acerquemos más viento y más nieve encontraremos, será difícil...

—No puedo morir princesa —Olaf sonrió—. Me quedaré, estaré bien. —Anna sonrió y se aseguró de protegerlo bien con una manta -aunque sabía que él no tenía frío, era sólo por el viento- y acostó al caballo junto a él. Observó -pues la niebla y el viento habían disminuido y ahora eran ligeras- a los dos soldados acomodarse con sus caballos cerca de Elsa, y observó que Elsa y Kristoff hablaban en susurros acaloradamente, por lo que se acercó a ellos.

—¿Pasa algo?

Su novio y su hermana se miraron y finalmente, Elsa la miró fijamente.

—Quiero que por la mañana Olaf y tú regreséis con los soldados a casa.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué has hablado tú con ella? —se quejó enfadada Anna mirando a Kristoff, que se miraba los zapatos.

—No ha sido Kristoff el único que lo ha pensado, Anna, yo también. Eres la única familia que me queda y esto cada vez se pone más peligroso, te quiero a salvo en el castillo. Eres todo lo que le queda a Arendelle si me pasa algo —terció la reina con mirada y tono serio, aunque en la oscuridad apenas se veían los unos a los otros. Entre tanto, los soldados habían conseguido encender una hoguera.

—¿A salvo? —Anna estaba tan enfada que su voz sonó chillona—. ¿Hasta que esto acabe con vosotros y llegue al castillo? ¿hasta que muera de pena? ¡Soy tu hermana pequeña! Sin mi novio y mi hermana, ¿qué me queda? ¡No puedes volver a cerrarme la puerta en las narices Elsa! ¡Si quieres ve sola, lo estás deseando, pero te diré algo! —le apuntó con el dedo con fiereza—. ¡Aquí tus poderes valen poco, me necesitas!

Kristoff suspiró y le colocó una mano en el hombro a Anna.

—Anna, será mejor así...

—¡Tú no me toques!

Enfadada, Anna se cubrió con una manta y se acostó junto a Olaf pero, con el alma en un puño, no durmió en toda la noche.

Por la mañana, contuvo las lágrimas que amenazaban por escapar, recogiendo sus cosas con Olaf y subiendo a su caballo. Por un lado eran lágrimas de ira contra Kristoff y contra Elsa, por otro, lágrimas de impotencia, o de pensar "puedo enfadarme pero si les pasa algo y esto es lo último que les he dicho...", y finalmente, se abalanzó contra Kristoff y le plantó un beso en el último momento, entre sollozos.

—Te odio pero, si te pasa algo... —le dijo Anna. Kristoff sonrió.

—Lo sé... ten mucho cuidado.

—Y vosotros. ¡Nos veremos pronto!

Así pues se separaron, y Olaf, Anna y los soldados partieron de regreso a Arendelle mientras Kristoff y Elsa avanzaban rodeando la meseta. Anna no dejó de sollozar en todo el camino, siguiendo a los soldados ladera abajo, y Olaf no paró de intentar consolarla, hasta que el bosque se volvió más silencioso de lo habitual. Entonces, sin previo aviso, una manada de lobos aparecieron en el camino frente a ellos, rugiendo, enseñando los dientes dejando caer baba a la nieve. Sus ojos rojos brillaban, y el pelo se les erizaba. Eran cinco o seis al menos. Los soldados y Anna sacaron rápidamente sus espadas, pero eran demasiados lobos. Incluso aunque hirieran un lobo cada uno, había unos cuantos más para lanzárseles al cuello, y parecían más agresivos y terribles de lo normal.

Anna y Olaf gritaron.

—¡CORRED! —chilló Anna recordando que los soldados estaban a sus órdenes. El trío de caballos huyó de los lobos bosque adentro, Anna y Olaf casi no podían ver nada, parecía que la niebla y el viento sabían que estaban en peligro y crecían envolviéndolos en su aura maligna, levantando la nieve formando remolinos, llovía y nevaba a la vez, y ni siquiera podían explicarse cómo podía estar sucediendo aquello. El caballo les derribó asustado al aparecerle un lobo delante y huyó, y la oscuridad se hizo para Anna.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Lonely Mountain**

Anna y Kristoff van a casarse, mientras tanto, Elsa descubre por qué ella tiene sus poderes, ya que es la primera en la familia con ellos, y una nueva magia, más oscura y poderosa de la que jamás hayan conocido, se acerca.

"Este fanfic está basado en la película de Disney "Frozen" por tanto, los personajes y otros nombres o descripciones que use y sean de la película, son sólo un préstamo para escribir como tantos otros autores, no me adueño de la historia original y los derechos de Frozen pertenecen a Walt Disney Pictures. Sin embargo, la trama de este fic y el resto de términos (los que no son comunes a Frozen) si me pertenecen y son obra mía, cualquier parecido con otro fic es puramente casual y no doy permiso a la divulgación de esta historia o copia, me da igual el minúsculo cambio que le metas para justificar que sea tuya, sólo está en y para su traducción o publicación en otros sitios, se deberá pedir mi consentimiento previo. Gracias."

**Capítulo 3:**

ANTES DE NADA, Y LO CUELO AQUÍ PARA QUE LO VEÁIS BIEN, ¿ALGUIEN SABE EL APELLIDO DE KRISTOFF? gracias y a leer!

—¿Por ahí? No, venimos de allí ¿quizás allí...?

—Tranquilízate, Olaf —replicó Anna despertando de su ensueño. Olaf estaba sentado a su lado, mirando el horizonte. Ella supuso que había estado intentando despertarla y que al no conseguir nada, se había resignado a esperar. A Anna la cabeza le dolía a horrores y podía sentir el calor de un gran chichón en su nuca, pues no debía de haber caído sobre la "blanda nieve" pero no dijo nada y se levantó tambaleante. Había un gran sol, aquello no estaba bien. Ni una hora atrás estaban atravesando la peor de las tormentas—. Bueno, esa de allí sin duda es la montaña del Norte, y si ese es el norte... —señaló en una dirección—. El oeste está por allí, y el lado de Antwerden está tras esos árboles de allí. No conozco la zona tan bien como Kristoff pero... creo que vamos bien encaminados.

—¿Pero no vamos a Arendelle? —Olaf parecía confuso.

—¿En serio quieres regresar?

—Pero la reina dijo...

—Me da igual lo que diga la reina —le cortó Anna—. Vamos a buscarlos Olaf. Andando.

Comenzaron a caminar a través de la nieve. Anna se tambaleaba y lo veía todo borroso, por lo que a veces tenía que detenerse hasta que conseguía ver con relativa claridad. Recordaba como el caballo se había alzado con fuerza, asustado, sobre sus patas traseras y se habían caído. A Olaf no le había dolido, estaba hecho de nieve. Pero ella se había dado contra suelo duro o alguna roca, a juzgar por lo que le dolía y lo mareada que se sentía.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Olaf tras verla detenerse por quinta vez.

—Sí, no te preocupes... Sólo tenemos que encontrarlos cuanto antes, si los lobos los encuentran...

Continuaron caminando con dificultad durante mucho tiempo, gritando "Kristoff, Elsa" a todo pulmón, pero era como si el viento se llevara las palabras y las alejara más y más de ellos, y se agotaban más y más. Anna se colocaba nieve en la cabeza cada poco tiempo, y escudriñaba el horizonte casi con desesperación. Una noche, aunque agotados, prendieron fuego a una rama y la usaron de antorcha para seguir caminando, pensando que si Kristoff y Elsa descansaban durante la noche, ellos podrían estar más cerca de encontrarlos y puesto que no tenían comida ni agua y al menos Anna estaba hambrienta, cansada y deshidratada, además de aturdida y mareada, era su mejor opción.

-Elsa y Kristoff-

Ya no nevaba. Ni llovía. Ni se movía una rama. Todo estaba silencioso, quieto, antinatural. Y ellos llevaban un día andando sin parar, sin siquiera comentar nada porque los dos estaban demasiado asustados y en parte, cabreados, por haber dejado ir a Anna, preocupados por el destino de sus amigos pues por la mañana, cuando todos partieron, habían notado que el viento había empeorado y les había parecido oír gritos, pero habían recordado que a veces en la nieve, cuando el viento te azota en la cabeza, la imaginación se dispara y te hace oír cosas que en realidad no están allí. Cosas que sólo eran fruto del viento, y por ello, en ningún momento habían mirado atrás, habían continuado avanzando por horas, luchando contra el viento, la lluvia y la nieve, hasta que este, de pronto, había cesado por completo, dejándolos extrañamente inquietos.

Por otro lado, no habían visto ni un lobo, ni un conejo, ni un sólo ser vivo, ni siquiera pájaros surcando el cielo, y el sol quemaba reflejado contra la nieve. Miraron al frente en cuando la niebla, junto con todo lo demás, desapareció, y sorprendidos se dieron cuenta de que ya habían llegado hasta el lago Antwerden, cuyas aguas eran quietas y oscuras, y extrañamente, no estaban congeladas como todo lo demás, lo que les dio mala espina y les haría perder el tiempo pues no podían atravesarlo esquiando, tampoco nadando, y tendrían que rodearlo. Elsa había hecho un pequeño intento de congelarlo, pero mientras observaban la obra, el hielo que se había creado había ido oscureciendo hasta tornarse negro y romperse. Fruncían tan a menudo el ceño que ya era casi una marca permanente de pequeñas líneas en la piel.

Así pues, dado que ya era de noche y poco podían hacer, montaron una hoguera en condiciones, aunque a Elsa realmente no le hacía falta pero a su caballo, Sven y Kristoff sí. Sven y el caballo se durmieron y Kristoff y Elsa se sentaron junto a la hoguera mientras devoraban algunas provisiones que habían racionado adecuadamente, mientras se preguntaban por el paradero de sus amigos y observaban la gran montaña solitaria, oscura y neblinosa al final del lago, con un gran montículo en lo alto de lo que parecía ser un castillo negro.

—Así que... —carraspeó Elsa, sintiendo que llevaba tanto sin hablar que se le quebraría la garganta, y Kristoff la miró—. ¿Lo hiciste?

—¿Hacer el qué? —preguntó Kristoff confuso y hasta un poco borde.

—¿Le pediste matrimonio? Yo te di mi consentimiento, así que me preguntaba si ya lo habrías hecho...

—Oh, sí. En la meseta, poco antes de que todo se fuera a...

—¿Y qué dijo? —Elsa sonrió imaginando la escena.

—Lloró —Kristoff sonrió recordándolo—. Y aceptó. Pero no quería decírtelo hasta solucionar esto para no desviar la atención, ya sabes como es... así que lleva el anillo en una cadena en el cuello.

Elsa sonrió y asintió llena de feliz, pero con un dejo de rabia al darse cuenta de que una vez más, algo le había robado el protagonismo, pero hablarían del tema tarde o temprano largo y tendido como auténticas hermanas que eran. Entonces se movieron unos matorrales y se levantaron de golpe, Elsa extendiendo las manos preparada para atacar, pero de los matorrales no salió otro que...

—Olaf —se sorprendió Elsa bajando las manos—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—¡Hey! —saludó el muñeco de nieve siempre tan alegre—. Anna también está aquí... ¡Princesa Anna, los encontré!

Extendió la mano de madera hacia atrás y pronto apareció Anna. Estaba delgada, con mirada ausente y rostro agotado, se movía tambaleante, como si fuera a caerse en cualquier momento.

—¡Anna! —exclamaron Kristoff y Elsa al unísono, y los tres se fundieron en un fuerte abrazo.

Poco después, los cuatro estaban sentados alrededor del fuego, Anna comiendo animadamente entre los brazos de Kristoff, y Olaf relatando todo lo que les había ocurrido aquél día con gran entusiasmo.

—...y entonces moví el matorral y... ¡aquí estamos! —concluyó alegremente y todos rieron, aunque Elsa se permitió preocuparse un poco por los tres caballos y los dos soldados, hasta que se acordó de su hermana, y se detuvo a acariciarle la mano con una sonrisa alentadora.

—Me alegro de que nos hayáis encontrado —comentó la reina mirando a su hermana.

—¿En serio? ¿No estás enfadada? —le preguntó Anna con los carrillos llenos y su hermana rió negando con la cabeza.

—Ahora estáis a salvo, al menos relativamente —dijo Kristoff dándole un beso en la frente a la pelirroja—. ¡Hey! ¿Qué es toda esta nieve?

—Ah, es por el golpe, duele —respondió Anna con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de la sensación de estar entre los grandes brazos de su _futuro marido_— no te preocupes Kristoff.

—Déjame ver —Elsa creó entre sus manos una tabla de hielo y, haciendo primero desaparecer la nieve, la sustituyó con el hielo, mucho más frío, ante lo cual Anna emitió un gemido de gusto—. ¿Mejor, eh? Tienes un buen chichón —comentó Elsa con una sonrisa.

Poco después, todos se acostaron, mientras Olaf fue el primero en hacer guardia, seguido por Kristoff, y cuando, finalmente, Kristoff despertó a Elsa y se quedó dormido abrazado a Anna, ésta comenzó a mover los párpados y, sigilosamente, se separó de su novio, al ver que Elsa estaba de pie haciendo su turno de guardia, escrutando la oscuridad con atención. Observó como la rubia finalmente se sentaba en la orilla del lago observando el agua con inquietud, y fue a sentarse a su lado, acariciándole suavemente el hombro antes de sentarse. Elsa le sonrió.

—¿Cómo te encuentras?

—Mejor —respondió la princesa devolviéndole la sonrisa.

—Así que... me ha dicho un pajarito que pronto Kristoff a parte de Proveedor Oficial de Hielo del Reino de Arendelle pasará a ser Príncipe del Reino de Arendelle. —comentó la reina mirando a su hermana sonriente.

—Espera, ¿qué? —Anna la miró desorbitando los ojos—. ¿En serio?

—Bueno, si es cierto que vas a casarte con él...

—Sólo si tú nos das permiso —Anna la miró de reojo recordando a Hans— ya sé que sólo son dos años pero...

—¡Claro que sí! De hecho, Kristoff me lo pidió antes de pedírtelo —aclaró Elsa abrazándola—. Y dos años son suficientes, estoy segura de que os irá bien, y al menos tendremos descendencia para cuando yo deje de ser reina —ambas se giraron mirando a Kristoff, que dormía con la boca abierta con la cabeza apoyada en Sven, y rieron flojo para no despertarle—. ¿Y cómo fue?

—Pues... —Anna empezó a contarle detalle por detalle todo cuanto había acontecido dos días atrás, cuando se había comprometido en sagrado matrimonio con Kristoff—... y entonces vimos lo que te contamos, y todo lo demás ya lo sabes. Mira —sacó de entre la ropa una fina cadena de oro y le enseñó el anillo que colgaba de ella. Elsa lo acarició con admiración.

—Es precioso... ¡me alegro tanto por vosotros!

Ambas rieron en su felicidad, hasta que oyeron una pequeña explosión en lo alto de la montaña del oeste y observaron como se producía una avalancha de nieve negra que bajaba la ladera de la montaña hasta caer en el lago. Kristoff, Sven y el caballo despertaron bruscamente y Anna y Elsa se levantaron rápidamente, tomando sendas ramas de madera de la hoguera como antorcha.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? —preguntó Kristoff contrariado.

—No lo sé, pero es hora de moverse. Recojamos todos y rodeemos el lago, iremos pegados al bosque, porque siento que nos observan —dijo Elsa con voz autoritaria.

Obedecieron las órdenes rápidamente y, poco después, comenzaron a andar, despacio. Elsa y Olaf iban en el caballo de la reina, mientras que Anna iba agarrada a la cintura de Kristoff, subidos en Sven.

CONTINUARÁ...

P.D.: Por favor, recuerdo, si alguien pudiera informarme del apellido de Kristoff... me he fijado que en en la selección de personajes lo ponen como Kristoff B. y en la wikipedia oficial de Frozen he leído que es de los pocos príncipes Disney con apellido, pero no lo encuentro por ninguna parte. Gracias. Y gracias por leer y los reviews, todos respondidos por privado :)


	4. Chapter 4

**The Lonely Mountain**

Anna y Kristoff van a casarse, mientras tanto, Elsa descubre por qué ella tiene sus poderes, ya que es la primera en la familia con ellos, y una nueva magia, más oscura y poderosa de la que jamás hayan conocido, se acerca.

"Este fanfic está basado en la película de Disney "Frozen" por tanto, los personajes y otros nombres o descripciones que use y sean de la película, son sólo un préstamo para escribir como tantos otros autores, no me adueño de la historia original y los derechos de Frozen pertenecen a Walt Disney Pictures. Sin embargo, la trama de este fic y el resto de términos (los que no son comunes a Frozen) si me pertenecen y son obra mía, cualquier parecido con otro fic es puramente casual y no doy permiso a la divulgación de esta historia o copia, me da igual el minúsculo cambio que le metas para justificar que sea tuya, sólo está en y para su traducción o publicación en otros sitios, se deberá pedir mi consentimiento previo. Gracias."

**Capítulo 4:**

Empezaron a caminar tranquilamente, despacio, mirando fijamente la montaña y el lago, preocupados por la oscuridad que desprendían, pero sin detenerse, sin cambiar el ritmo. Anna contemplaba el lado que dejaban a su derecha mientras se abrazaba a Kristoff, apoyando la frente en su hombro, con preocupación en el rostro. Miró adelante y sonrió al ver a su hermana, que llevaba la delantera con Olaf sentado a su espalda, avanzaban valientemente y le dio una punzada de orgullo y admiración por Elsa. "Esta es la Reina de Arendelle" pensó para sí misma con una pequeña sonrisa. Después, continuó contemplando las oscuras aguas. Le fastidiaba ver poco, y que todo se tornara tan negro, era como si todo estuviera más negro y oscuro, hasta el aire que respiraban, y si no fuera por las antorchas que portaba cada uno, no sabía cómo iban a verse ni tan siquiera los pies.

Era curioso cuan hipnotizante podía ser aquél lago, la llenaba de curiosidad pensar ¿qué clase de peces habría con este frío? ¿por qué no estaba cubierto de una fina capa de hielo, como era normal? No podía hacerse a la idea, pero ella tenía el frío suficiente como para ser capaz de sentir que si tocara algo, lo helaría, como hacía su hermana. Estimó que debía de estar a punto de amanecer, pues no veía la luna por ninguna parte, por mucho que miraba el cielo. La luna...

—Kristoff —susurró en la oreja del rubio—. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que vistes la luna?

—Pues... —el chico permaneció unos segundos en silencio y de pronto la miró fijamente— creo que la primera noche que pasamos fuera.

—¿Y recuerdas haberla visto más, quizá esta mañana temprano o esta noche?

—Pues... no. Supongo que estaría tras las nubes.

—No, Kristoff. Por eso la oscuridad es tan densa, no hay luna.

—Eso es imposible, Anna...

—¿Tú crees? ¿No dirías que eran también imposibles la neblina, o las avalanchas que salen de la nada, o las tormentas, o lluvia y nieve mezclados? —Kristoff la miró confuso frunciendo ligeramente el ceño. Entonces Anna lo vio, el agua se movía ligeramente en la orilla del lago cercana a Elsa, pero no soplaba el viento, no se movían los árboles...—. ¡Elsa, cuidado, el agua!

Pero era tarde. El caballo relinchó colocándose a dos patas, Olaf cayó y Elsa chilló, aferrándose con fuerza al animal, al tiempo que una ola de al menos ocho metros de altura se generaba de la nada y caía sobre ellos. Elsa agitó su mano y la congeló un par de segundos en el aire, pero al momento, la ola se derritió y los engulló. Kristoff y Anna corrieron hacia ellos y bajaron de Sven, mientras el agua, negra como el carbón, regresaba al lago. La nieve bajo sus pies también se había tornado negra. Olaf ya se había recompuesto, y Anna ayudaba a su hermana a levantarse del suelo, mientras Kristoff hacía lo propio con el caballo.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? —preguntó Elsa a la vez que era abrazada por su hermana.

—Vino de la nada —Kristoff observó el agua, de nuevo quieta como siempre—, chicos... ¿no tenéis la sensación de que no avanzamos?

—¡No, mira! —Olaf señaló todo el camino que habían dejado a sus espaldas, pero mirando adelante, no parecía que hubieran andado nada.

—Esto es muy raro... —susurró Anna.

—¿Qué no lo es? —ironizó Kristoff—. Sin viento, sin brisa, sin luna, sin avanzar, incluso la magia de Elsa parece ser inútil aquí... no sé si reír o llorar, francamente.

—Vamos chicos, basta de cháchara —cortó Elsa ayudando a Olaf a subirse al caballo de nuevo—. Debemos proseguir y llegar a la montaña, subir, y ver quién está detrás de todo esto en ese castillo.

Pero a medida que avanzaban, más lejos les parecía, iban más rápido y no notaban diferencia de distancia, el sol estaba en lo más alto del cielo a mediodía pero ellos no habían avanzado, o al menos esa sensación tenían. Kristoff llevaba tanto a caballo que, sin poder sentir nada de cintura para abajo, bajó y se dedicó a ir a pie guiando a Sven, intentando que sus piernas le reaccionaran un poco bajo las carcajadas de Elsa, Olaf y Anna. Esta última, entre tanto, observaba a su hermana atentamente. Ella y Olaf no podían congelarse porque el frío no les afectaba para nada, pero desde lo que había pasado, Anna no podía evitar preocuparse por su hermana, que iba más despacio que antes, hablaba menos, y a veces, Anna tenía la sensación de que cabeceaba de cuando en cuando.

—Kristoff —Anna miró a Kristoff, hablándole en susurros, y sus preciosos ojos castaños se tornaron hacia ella en una mirada interrogante—. ¿Podrías vigilar a Elsa?

—¿Vigilar a Elsa?

—Sí... por si necesita algo, ya sabes.

—Pero... ¿y tú?

—Yo estaré bien. Anda, ve con ella, por favor.

Kristoff le pasó las riendas de Sven a Anna y en un par de zancadas, estaba junto al caballo frente a ellos, simulando que iba a hablar con "El único varón aquí con el que se puede hablar a parte de Sven". Elsa ni siquiera le miró, y Anna frunció el ceño.

—¡Kristoff! —se alegró Olaf—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Bah, Anna no es buena conversadora... —dijo volviéndose para mirar a Anna con una sonrisa que ella le devolvió divertida—. ¿Y tú qué, todo bien?

—Perfecto de hecho... ¡Reina Elsa! —Elsa se había caído del caballo con la fortuna de ser recogida por Kristoff al instante.

—¡Elsa! —Anna bajó a todo correr de Sven y se acercó a ellos. Kristoff la sujetaba en volandas. Elsa abrió los ojos y los contempló estupefacta, por un segundo a Anna le pareció detectar el mismo brillo rojo en ellos que había visto anteriormente en los lobos—. ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Sí... —Elsa bajó de los brazos de Kristoff y Anna aprovechó para mirarla más de cerca, ante lo que la reina rió—. Anna, estoy bien. Sólo ha sido una cabezadita...

—En ese caso, ¿Qué tal si vas en Sven con Anna? —sugirió Kristoff—. Debes de estar muy cansada, apenas has dormido ni nada, y podrás descansar en el hombro de tu hermana un rato —Elsa fue a replicar, pero la callaron rápidamente—. No, eres la reina, tienes que estar bien para Arendelle.

—Pe...

—Pero nada —atajó Anna llevándola hasta Sven—. Descansa un rato, te lo has ganado.

—¡Mejor así, reina Elsa! —Olaf sonrió y observó como Kristoff sustituía el lugar de Elsa en el caballo.

—Sólo nos queda un trecho a caballo de todas formas —Anna sonrió tiernamente mirando a su hermana, que la abrazó por la espalda para no caerse—. Prosigamos, Sven. Te prometo que tendrás una gran cesta de zanahorias cuando volvamos al castillo —esto motivó al reno, que avanzó hasta colocarse junto al caballo, y Anna y Kristoff se sonrieron amorosamente.

Continuaron rodeando el lago, que estaba negro como el carbón, al igual que la nieve sobre la cual había caído el agua. No se oía prácticamente nada además de sus propias pisadas, pero según les indicó lo que quedaba de lo que antaño habría sido un espeso bosque, comenzaba a soplar algo de brisa y había comenzado a nevar. Avanzando con mayor velocidad, cuando empezó a anochecer ya habían llegado a la montaña, que resultó ser mucho más empinada de lo que habían planeado.

—No hay forma de hacer esto a caballo, tendremos que andar un poco, por donde esté menos empinado, y continuar escalando —se lamentó Kristoff bajando del caballo.

—No si yo hago un poco de hielo —Elsa bajó del reno de un salto y con una gran sonrisa alzó las manos. Se produjo un remolino de nieve y hielo y, finalmente, nada—. ¿Pero... qué?

—Parece que lo que sea que hay allí arriba anula tus poderes —se lamentó Anna.

—Oh, vaya... —Olaf contempló con cierta tristeza a Elsa.

—Venga Olaf, súbete a mi espalda —le sonrió Kristoff intentando ser optimista—. Cuanto antes empecemos, mejor.

Comenzaron a andar pero a los tres minutos ya estaban gateando. A veces, Kristoff, que avanzaba más rápido, se paraba y ayudaba a Anna y Elsa, que con sus vestidos iban más despacio. Igual que rodear el lago les había parecido mucho más largo de lo normal, no fue la excepción allí, cuando parecía que la montaña era cada vez más alta pero, con bastante cuidado y perspicacia, acortaron gran parte de la distancia. Finalmente, llegaron a una llanura a medio camino de la cima de la montaña, donde decidieron pasar la noche para volver a la carga con más energías por la mañana. Anna se acomodó junto a Kristoff, cansada, y entornó los ojos contemplando a su hermana, que miraba el horizonte cual reina desafiante a lo desconocido.

Anna estaba preocupada por su hermana, no dejaba de preguntarse qué había sido el brillo rojo que había visto en los ojos de la reina no mucho antes. No había sido como si sus ojos se tornaran rojos por completo, sino más bien como un brillo, un aura, algo que le ponía los pelos de punta y le daba escalofríos, haciéndole preguntarse qué clase de magia habría podido con eso, por no hablar de la incapacidad de Elsa por realizar magia allí. Anna estaba convencida de que no se trataba de que los poderes de Elsa se estuvieran debilitando, más bien pensaba que era como las cargas positivas y negativas de un imán, dos poderes parecidos pero tan opuestos que uno no podía hacer nada donde el otro era más grande. Quizá esa fuera la razón de que aquellas avalanchas hubieran acabado antes de llegar a la ciudad, que era, por así decirlo, "territorio de Elsa". Mientras no se acercara a un poder contrario que lo anulara, su hermana era fuerte, o eso parecía.

Había otra cosa que la impedía dormir cuando tanto su hermana como Kristoff ya lo habían hecho, mientras Olaf se quedaba mirando las estrellas, perplejo, aprovechando que él realmente no era un ser que pudiera cansarse y necesitara dormir para recuperar las energías. Él podría perfectamente seguir el camino. Anna no podía quitarse de cabeza la elevación de agua oscura que se había alzado sobre su hermana poco antes. Contempló el lago bajo ellos, Sven y el caballo de Elsa habían regresado a donde habían estado descansando la noche anterior, por alguna razón, no se sentían cómodos cerca del agua, Anna supuso que con su instinto animal detectaban algo malo en el agua pero, ¿el qué? ¿por qué el agua decoloraba de negro la nieve blanca del invierno y de Elsa? ¿por qué ese brillo en los ojos de la bondad? Y de pronto la respuesta le vino como un cubo de agua fría. La nieve que Elsa producía era blanca e inocente como la que produce el invierno, porque el alma de Elsa era bondadosa y sacrificada, no había un ápice de maldad en una persona que era capaz de condenarse así misma al encierro y huir de la luz del sol con tal de mantener a su familia y a su reino a salvo, aunque por dentro muriera de ganas de salir. Amaba tanto, que no tenía dificultad para controlar su poder. Sin embargo, si Elsa usaba el lado bueno de la nieve, el blanco, que representa la inocencia y la tierra virgen, el hielo, para elaborar pistas y divertirse o hacer grandes esculturas, si Elsa usaba todo lo bueno que la nieve tenía, otro usaba todo lo malo. Otro tornaba la nieve negra, la corrompía, y usaba su lado malo, el de las avalanchas, las ventiscas... alguien sin un ápice de amor, pero que conocía bien el odio. Alguien que amaba la oscuridad por amor propio, y no pensaba que nadie tuviera derecho a gozar del amor, de la luz y de la felicidad que de la que él se había visto privado toda su vida. Y quizá el agua oscura sólo había caído sobre Elsa porque era su bondad la que hacía falta corromper.

Entonces escucharon un grito agudo que los despertó a todos. Era Elsa, que de una pesadilla había despertado agitada y había comenzado a llorar. Apresuradamente, Anna se acercó a ella y, con gran cuidado, la abrazó, dejando que la cabeza de la rubia descansara sobre su pecho, acariciando los mechones de claro pelo.

—Ya está, todo estará bien... —susurró Anna y miró por encima de Elsa a Kristoff y Olaf, que las miraban estupefactos—. ¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó a su hermana separándose un poco.

—No paro de oírlas, Anna... —gimoteó Elsa mirando a la pelirroja, quien de nuevo vio algo, y estaba segura de haberlo visto, algo rojo en sus ojos.

—¿Oír qué? —preguntó Anna confusa.

—Las voces...

—¿Qué voces? —preguntó Kristoff arrodillándose en la nieve junto a ellas y rodeando a su novia con un brazo.

—En mi cabeza... me dicen cosas... cosas malas —Elsa parecía atemorizada—. "¡Mátalos, mátalos!" hablan rápido y a veces no las entiendo... y ríe, y grita en mi cabeza...

—Ya está bien —Anna la abrazó con fuerza—. Es sólo un sueño, todo está bien Elsa. Estamos aquí, no van a hacerte daño.

—Deberíamos continuar —sugirió Kristoff aun sabiendo que era noche cerrada—. Esto me da muy mala espina, acabemos cuanto antes.

Los demás coincidieron con el hombre, y se levantaron, contemplando lo que les quedaba por escalar, y empezaron antes de que les diera tiempo a querer tan siquiera echarse atrás.

CONTINUARÁ...

P.D.: Por favor, dejad reviews no cuesta mucho trabajo, es gratis y me anima y ayuda para escribir, muchísimas gracias a los que ya lo hacéis y seguís haciendo, os responderé como siempre por privado a cada uno, y a los que leéis y no dejáis reviews, no pasa nada, todos lo hemos hecho alguna vez probablemente :) GRACIAS.

P.D.2.: Si alguien tuviera ganas de leer algo de Harry Potter o Glee, también tengo bastantes fics&One-Shots al respecto :)

P.D.3.: Acepto reviews de gente registrada y no registrada (en ) pero sólo podré responder los de quienes están registrados y responden con su nombre, si no la web no me lo permite (no tiene dónde mandar la respuesta).


	5. Chapter 5

**The Lonely Mountain**

Anna y Kristoff van a casarse, mientras tanto, Elsa descubre por qué ella tiene sus poderes, ya que es la primera en la familia con ellos, y una nueva magia, más oscura y poderosa de la que jamás hayan conocido, se acerca.

"Este fanfic está basado en la película de Disney "Frozen" por tanto, los personajes y otros nombres o descripciones que use y sean de la película, son sólo un préstamo para escribir como tantos otros autores, no me adueño de la historia original y los derechos de Frozen pertenecen a Walt Disney Pictures. Sin embargo, la trama de este fic y el resto de términos (los que no son comunes a Frozen) si me pertenecen y son obra mía, cualquier parecido con otro fic es puramente casual y no doy permiso a la divulgación de esta historia o copia, me da igual el minúsculo cambio que le metas para justificar que sea tuya, sólo está en y para su traducción o publicación en otros sitios, se deberá pedir mi consentimiento".

ANOTACIONES DEL CAPÍTULO: _Mis disculpas por las tardanzas y retrasos, pero todo tiene una explicación. ha estado teniendo graves fallos que me impedían, así como a otros escritores, acceder a mi propia historia para añadir capítulos y por otro lado, las vacaciones han terminado y mi tiempo para escribir es escaso, pero intentaré sortear las dificultades y publicar cada tres días como mucho, aunque no sé si lo conseguiré pero al menos lo intentaré. Muchas gracias a todos por leer y más aún por todos los reviews que vais dejando algunos de vosotros, todos están respondidos -me encargo personalmente juas juas- y inmensamente agracedidos._

**Capítulo 5:**

La escalada se hizo dura y costó gran trabajo superarlo. La pared de rocas era prácticamente lisa y dejaba poco lugar para agarrarse pero, como dicen siempre, cuanto más difícil y empinado sea el camino, mayor será la recompensa. Los tres estaban cansados y sudorosos, y mientras Kristoff avanzaba con relativa facilidad -era alto, musculoso, con largas piernas y brazos fornidos y Olaf apenas pesaba nada- las chicas lo tenían más difícil. Los vestidos se rasgaban, aunque Elsa podía arreglar el suyo, casi les salía mejor dejarlos estropearse porque siendo sinceras se daban cuenta de lo mucho que les estorbaba al escalar. Y es que a nadie en su sano juicio se le ocurriría subir todo aquello con sus largos y ajustados vestidos, sino más bien con pantalones, aunque fueran de hombre, pero realmente cuando habían salido de Arendelle no se les había pasado por la cabeza que existieran zonas tan empinadas que sortear y que fueran prácticamente imposibles de rodear. De hecho, si Anna no recordaba mal, esas zonas no existían en la preciosa Arendelle, que era todo montañas, bosques y suaves colinas, y de haber existido, estaba segura de que su padre hubiera hecho construir un gran puente o escaleras para sortearlo, así que comenzaba a pensar que aquello también era obra de magia oscura, además, seguían teniendo la sensación de desgastarse los músculos sin haber avanzado nada.

Cada poco tiempo, Anna miraba a su hermana, que avanzaba con fiereza contra la roca, como si no tuviera en la cabeza ni la mitad de las cosas que asolaban su mente, mientras, Kristoff también parecía bastante concentrado, por lo que Anna hizo el esfuerzo de volver a centrarse e intentar no quedarse atrás. Le asustaba un poco pensar en quedarse sola en la mitad de aquella pared de roca escarpada mientras su novio y su hermana avanzaban por delante de ella, sobretodo la posibilidad de que no se percataran de su ausencia hasta que fuera demasiado tarde. Pero de todas formas, no tuvo que preocuparse por eso mucho tiempo, pues al poco ya había alcanzado a su hermana, que avanzaba justo detrás de su futuro marido. En otros tiempos, a Anna le parecía que podía haber sido una actividad divertida la escalada, si tuvieran la equipación adecuada y no hubiera más objetivos que la diversión, no obstante en ese momento, se le pasaban por la cabeza una veintena de actividades alternativas mucho más gratificantes, aunque por lo menos Olaf les hacía la experiencia algo más llevadera mediante palabras de aliento.

Pero a pesar de todas las dificultades, unos minutos más tarde, jadeantes y llenos de calambres, estaban en la cima la montaña, observando el desalentador paisaje que se cernía ante ellos. Carente de cualquier vegetación o vida, todo estaba oscuro, pese a que según el reloj de Kristoff ya debería estar amaneciendo. Todo era roca fría y oscura, cubierta de lo que parecía abundante nieve negra que era mucho más dura que la nieve blanca a la que estaban acostumbrados, y ante ellos había una larga escalera negra que ascendía hasta llegar a un castillo alto y sobrecogedor. Era un castillo grande sin ninguna belleza que infundía el más profundo respeto, con escasas y diminutas ventanas, carente de jardines y de vida, semi ruinoso y con apariencia de estar hecho casi por completo de roca y hielo negro. No era tan majestuoso como el de Elsa allá en el norte, sino chapucero y poca cosa, y no obstante, dejó al cuarteto sin aire y nadie se atrevió a criticar en nada al castillo. No sabían qué tenía que les congelaba las entrañas, les clavaba en el suelo, les aterrorizaba y les paralizaba en el terror. Estaban inmóviles así hasta que una risa les sorprendió. Al girarse, encontraron a una anciana con apariencia de vagabunda, vestida con ropajes desgarrados y botas de nieve, el cabello largo y blanco hasta la cintura, las manos agrietadas en arrugas y con largas uñas amarillentas, pocos dientes y los escasos que tenía, sucios y afilados acabados en punta, un fular envolviéndola hasta los hombros, cejas poco pobladas y muy negras coronando la cima de sus brillantes ojos, de un gris claro tan espeluznante como penetrante. Era una mujer bajita cuya edad no podía adivinarse fácilmente y como aproximación sólo podrías decir que no tenía menos de cien años. Tenía un bastón grueso, de madera nudosa, y del cuello le colgaban dos hurones muertos. Sus ropas eran de tonos grises marrones y negros y se veían deslucidas, como si hubieran perdido el brillo de antaño hacía ya tiempo. Y se reía mientras los contemplaba.

—¿Quién osa reírse de la Reina de Arendelle? —exclamó Elsa contemplándola altiva y elevando el mentón, con los ojos fijos en los hurones muertos que colgaban de la anciana.

—Alguien a quien ni la mismísima Reina puede mirar a los ojos —respondió la vieja con voz grave y agrietada, y no la voz suave y sin fuerza que se esperaría en alguien tan mayor. Los contempló sonriente ante el asombro del agotado cuarteto—. Gunhild, sabia de las montañas del oeste, no soy más que lo que vos queráis que sea.

—¿Es usted quien ha provocado todo esto? —inquirió Kristoff.

—¡Chist! —la anciana bajó la voz y mientras caminaba hacia atrás bajando por un camino secreto abierto en la grieta de una roca y haciéndoles gestos para seguirla—. Hablad más bajo, no estamos solos. Seguidme...

Dudosos, se miraron, y finalmente se decidieron a seguir a la anciana. En cabeza iba Elsa, seguida de Olaf, Anna y finalmente, Kristoff. Tras pasar con dificultad a través de la grieta, encontraron un camino que se ensanchaba ligeramente, oscuro y que bajaba con suavidad. Sobre sus cabezas, montones de murciélagos descansaban, o a veces los contemplaban en la oscuridad mientras seguían el pestilente aroma de los cadáveres de hurón que llevaba la anciana, cuyo olor propio de por sí no era agradable. Finalmente, el camino se curvó bruscamente y entraron en una estancia redonda, amplia, con un agujero en la roca a modo de ventana, que daba al océano Atlántico y a través de la cual entraba un frío helador. Kristoff se percató asomándose a la ventana de que estaban internos en un acantilado y se escuchaba el rugido del océano contra las rocas.

La pequeña y fría estancia tenía una mesa pequeña y redonda en el centro, con pequeños taburetes de madera alrededor, junto a las paredes, pequeños armarios y encimeras, todo de roca o madera, hecho como por arte de magia, cubiertos de los más extraños artilugios, como multitud de especias, cadáveres de animales pestilentes, una herramienta que parecía una bola rodeada de un círculo de hierro, toda cubierta de puntos brillantes y con nombres de constelaciones inscritos, o un largo palo metálico con dibujos raros grabados en su superficie, como soles, lunas y caras de aspecto extravagante. En un lado, sobre un baúl rectangular de madera, habían unas cuantas mantas arrugadas, indicando el lugar donde Gunhild debía dormir.

—¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó Elsa mirando a la anciana con desconfianza.

—En el interior de los acantilados del oeste —respondió Gunhild cogiendo un caldero y echándole especias diversas y líquidos de colores vistosos a toda velocidad—. Es donde vivo.

—¿Y qué hacemos aquí? —quiso saber Kristoff rodeando con un brazo a Anna y dándole un beso en la frente. La anciana rió.

—Bueno, no sabéis a qué os enfrentáis.

—¿Qué hay en ese castillo, estás tu de su parte, cómo sabemos que podemos confiar en ti? —espetó Elsa.

—Parte por parte, no puedo demostrar que soy de confianza, pero no estoy de su parte, tendréis que creer en mí a ciegas pues como vosotros quiero deshacerme de ese ser —hubo una pequeña explosión en el caldero y continuó— antes yo podía vagar libre por estas montañas sin molestar a nadie, a solas con mi magia, hasta que un día llegó ese ser y ahora mis poderes no son libres, y mi belleza se extinguió... —tiró unas babosas al caldero—. Un día llegó este ser oscuro a las costas del acantilado. A sus pies, la nieve se tornaba oscura y siempre hablaba con su voz oscura y grave como a sí mismo, yo quise impedirle el paso; jamás una magia tan oscura haría bien aquí, los tiempos prósperos y tranquilos nos gustan a todos y yo podía elaborar conjuros y hechizos a mi antojo, me creáis o no yo nunca fui una bruja oscura, durante siglos no me he dedicado a otra cosa que a fortalecer la tierra y guardarla de indeseables —Anna estaba segura de que con siglos se refería a siglos de verdad—. Hasta que llegó este ser. Era un galán apuesto y alto pero muy oscuro, sabiendo mi poder quiso cortejarme y gobernar Arendelle juntos, pero no confiaba en él y lo rechacé, entonces decidió fortalecerse a base de provocar catástrofes naturales de las que habéis sido testigos, y al absorber la vida su poder aumentó, construyó esa fortaleza y ahora, sus fuerzas anulan cualquier otra magia.

—¿Qué significa eso? —preguntó Olaf con timidez.

—Significa que aquí no hacéis nada sin mi ayuda.

—Yo puedo hacer magia también —objetó Elsa.

—Aquí no —La anciana los miró y supieron que iban a necesitar más de lo usual para vencer aquello.

Continuará...


	6. ¿Cuándo el próximo capítulo? - Jules

**AVISO TARDANZAS EN PUBLICACIÓN**

_Buenas a todos, sé que hace mil años que no publico ningún capítulo nuevo, no voy a mentir, tengo uno medio terminado que es el capítulo siguiente, pero lo estoy pretendiendo hacer más largo de lo normal como compensación a tanta tardanza, de ahí que me esté tardando más (:S ¿me compensa entonces? Bah, estoy confusa jajajaja) y tengo muchas ganas de conseguir terminarlo, al menos una página más de capítulo y poner otro más después de forma más seguida tal y como os prometí, pero todo tiene su razón. Las tardanzas se deben a que he andado ocupada porque estas semanas es cuando tengo yo los trimestrales de la 2ªEv (cursando bachillerato) y en mi ciudad tenemos unas fiestas en abril por lo que tienen que adelantar los exámenes y de ahí que los estemos haciendo ahora y no en abril. Los pocos ratos libres que tengo son ratos en los que estoy tan cansada que no puedo escribir o en algún caso, no me viene la inspiración, pero esta semana que los exámenes que tengo son facilillos intentaré subir, __**entre semana si puedo**__ sin tener que esperar al finde como viene siendo lo usual. Os agradezco mucho la paciencia que estais teniendo conmigo y nada, deciros que lo siento, pero que no os preocupéis nada porque este fic no se ha acabado y aún le quedan muchas historias que contar cuando la menda tenga tiempo :) os quiero!_

_F.D.O._

_Jules in Neverland_

_02/03/2014_


End file.
